


Arranging a Soft Date

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Decorating, M/M, blanket tents, decoration mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Janus just wants a nice quiet date with his boyfriends but he struggles with setting up some of the decorations he wants up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Arranging a Soft Date

Deceit was going to have a date with all of his boyfriends. He’d decided upon it, and made sure everyone knew when to come to his room that evening. Now all he needed to resolve was the decorations.

There wasn’t really a need for decorations, unless you asked either Creativity who of course had a hundred reasons to decorate on any given day, but Janus thought it would be nice. he could make the room feel softer, with fairy lights and blankets hung to make tents near the edges of the room. Perhaps he could even get a small table and a lot of cushions to replace his bed for a while so they could eat and just catch up with each other.

He’d already suggested that they spend the evening sharing stories and information they’ve learnt just relaxing with no large expectations. Deceit had gotten a few other things they could work on either alone or together over the evening.

Having a sketchbook for Roman to doodle in though did not stop the blankets he was trying to suspend from continually falling, even with his extra arms working to hold them up until they were secure.

Only one had been successfully put up before there was a knock on his door, a little earlier than he’d requested but that had been expected of either Virgil or Roman.

“Normally it’s best to attach ropes under the ceiling and then position the blankets over them.” Virgil commented, frowning at the tangle of blankets and pins Deceit currently was.

“That doesn’t look pretty though.” Janus managed to shake his head free to pout over at him, before turning to try again.

He didn’t get much of a choice about trying something different when that attempt ended with a dropped pin narrowly missing his eye as it fell. “Let’s try it anyway. You could use some golden yellow rope to hang them even.” Virgil insisted, taking the pins away and waiting for the rope he suggested to be summoned.

“Golden rope for my loves. Is there creating going on without me?” Roman raised an eyebrow at the scene around him, before beaming a little. “You’re decorating for our date?!”

“Yes, Sundrop, but I can get the blanket tents to work and look pretty. Can you help us?” Janus let his shoulder drop a little, accepting that he wasn’t going to manage it on his own this time.

His boyfriends silently shared a glance, between each other and the one completed tent. “It would be our pleasure. If this is your desired end result then I’m certain we can achieve the perfect balance.” Roman nodded, bowing before taking one end of the rope from Virgil. 

“Are you wanting to do four so we have one each, or more than that?” Virgil double checked, watching as Roman attached the rope under the hanging completed tent before going to the opposite side of the room to attach his end to the wall.

“Four tents. Can I put the blankets up so they hang properly?” Deceit explain, already picking the blanket up again and a few extra pins to secure it.

Even as he received nods and smiles in response Logan stuck his head around the doorway. “Am I late? I thought you said the date would start at 7pm.” He asked, taking in Roman and Virgil’s presence.

According to Deceit’s clock it was still only 5 to 7 but he just shrugged. “I was having issues with some of the decorations I wanted to put up and these two arrived early. You’re fine on time.”

“Okay then. I’ll just be a moment as I need to drop my planners back into my room.” He nodded, letting the trio carry on assembling their blanket tents with smiles to each other.


End file.
